Sister trouble
by iloverickriordan
Summary: It's another ordinary day at camp. Or atleast as ordinary it can be in a camp full of demigods. That is, until a new demigod arrives, and kills the Minotaur. Did I mention she has dark hair and sea green eyes? That's right, she's a daughter of Poseidon. When Hecate is stolen from, the old Heroes re-live their glory days with a new addition- the Daughter of Poseidon, Sophia.
1. The Daughter of Poseidon

**Hey guys. This is one of my first fanfics so tell me how much you like it .Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure PJO doesn't belong to me cause if it did I wouldn't be sitting here in my my pajamas writing this would I ?**

Percy's POV

I woke up with a start. It was early morning. Why had I woken up so early? Then I heard it. A loud angry bellow. A bellow I knew all too well. I grabbed Riptide and ran out of the cabin. A lot of the other campers were streaming out of the cabins. I caught sight of Annabeth and moved towards her.

"Annabeth" I said. "That's the Minotaur."

"I know Percy."

"But what's it doing here ?"

"It must be after a demigod. A very powerful demigod."

"But that's no problem right? I mean we can kill it."

"If it's come here for no reason, then yes. But that is highly doubtful. If its after a demigod Chiron might ask us not to help so we can test the demigod. And to top that the Minotaur is very committed. You were one of the few demigods to survive."

Just then Chiron arrived. He asked only the counsellors to follow him and the rest to go back to the cabins. As we walked out of camp I took out Riptide.

* * *

I pinched myself to see if this was a dream. Nope, I was definitely awake. What I saw before me was … a girl. But not just any girl. A dark-haired green-eyed girl with a glowing green trident above her head. With the Minotaur behind her. All of us were too shocked to help her. I watched as she kicked one of the horns on the Minotaur's head. It cracked. The Minotaur bellowed in rage. She ran as the Minotaur chased her backing her to a tree. She ducked just as the Minotaur charged and it's horns got stuck to the tree. She kicked it's head and the cracked horn came off. She pulled it out of the tree and drove it into the Minotaur's neck. The Minotaur started crumbling and flying away with the wind. Then the girl fainted.

Annabeth's POV

Talk about deja vu. This is exactly how Percy arrived. Poor Percy. I mean Poseidon has been with another woman. And not only that he broke the oath twice didn't he ? Boy Zeus was going to blow his toga.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Please give me ideas as to the name of Percy's sister. Thanks for your support. Thx :)  
**


	2. Meet Sophia

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who read, reviewed, followed, favoured and made my day. Thank you for all your help.**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan cause if I was I woudn't be sitting in my bed writing this story would I ?**

**A shout out to Slenderniece my first follower. **

**My answer to reviews:**

**Wisegirl869 – Thank you so much. If you have any ideas please tell me. And believe me I know about the logging in.****_*shakes head laughing*_**

**King Of France – After Percy killed the Minotaur both when he first came to camp and **

**during the titan war it's had a grudge against Poseidon's children. Killing Percy's brothers and sisters was the perfect revenge. The girl didn't have a weapon. What better weapon than the Minotaurs sharp, pointed horn. This story is set after the Giant war but it's somewhat a happier alternative, without any mourning or losses. Thanks for your review it really helped. Be free to give me more advice.**

Leo's POV

I looked at the girl who just killed a Minotaur. Scratch that. The knockout of the girl who just killed a Minotaur. I was going to talk to her, sure as Hades. Only problem - she was Percy's sister. I wonder if he was protective over family?

Percy's POV

Annabeth touched my arm very gently. I pushed her off. "I'm fine" I snapped. I was really angry at my dad. What about all those times he praised my mum? Calling her a Queen among women. Was all that lies? This girl was a few years meant my dad was with another lady maybe three years after I was born. I was 16 so she must have been 13. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't held him to his promise he would never have claimed her.

I carried the girl. Being born wasn't her fault and , after all, she was my sister.

"Chiron" I said "we need ambrosia and nectar"

With that I left, the girl in my hands, towards the infirmary.

Annabeth's POV

"I'll go after him Chiron" I said. I ran towards camp. "Percy wait up" I called after him.

He didn't listen. He walked into the infirmary. I ran in after him.

"Percy" I sighed. He laid down the girl and took some nectar out of the medicine cabinet. If you could call it a medicine cabinet. All it ever contained was ambrosia and nectar. I propped her up against the wall behind the bed. Percy opened her mouth and poured some nectar into it. And we waited.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. Confusion was shown on her face.

"Where-"

"You're in Camp half blood. Don't worry you're safe. I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."I stopped, taking a breath.

"Can you tell us your name?"Percy asked her gently

She eyed us warily. She seemed to decide to trust us because she answered us.

"My name is Sophia. _Sophia Jackson"_

We stared at her in shock.

**How was the cliffhanger? Interesting? Please tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing or PM-ing me. Give me ideas and I will be sure to consider them. I will be answering your reviews at the beginning of the next chapter but if this is inconvinient please tell me so I will PM you instead. Again, ****Please review****!**


	3. The truth comes out

**Okay so here are my answers to the reviews**

**_I am that Writer_****: Thank you so much.**

**Thank you for following: ****_I _****a****_m that Writer, bookwormultimate, heyitscandyy, pjhoohpGLEE and slenderniece. _****All**** of you have inspired me to keep writing.**

**_pjhoohpGLEE_****, first person to favorite, thank you so much**

**Special thanks to Princess of Flames who helped (okay made) the summary.**

**Disclaimer: If PJO and HoO belonged to me I would have ruined it a long time ago.**

Percy's POV

"Whoa Whoa Whoa back that up a bit. Your last name is Jackson? Who's your mother? Where do you live?"

This had to be a coincidence right? I mean Jackson is a pretty common name. _But how many Jacksons will Poseidon fall in love with? _The logical part of my brain argued. My mother also loved the name Sophia...

The girl, _Sophia_, stared at me in surprise. "Yes, my last name is Jackson. I stay with , or used to stay with Blake and Patty Carmel." "Wait a sec. You said Blake and Patty Carmel. Don't you mean Blake and Patty _Jackson_?"I said interrupting Sophia. She glared at me. " I was getting there. Blake and Patty aren't my real parents. I've been told that my actual mother is Sally Jackson and -" When she said that I did the most dignified thing I could think of. I fainted.

When I woke up I saw Annabeth talking to Sophia and Chiron talking to Poseidon. Chiron talking to Poseidon? "Dad?" I said, weakly. "Ah good, he's awake. Come son. I must talk to you. Let's go or a walk by the beach shall we? Sophi come along to my dear."

"Uh sure" I said. She looked at us quizzically but shrugged and came along any way.

When we were alone by the beach my dad took out a golden drachma and threw it into the spray caused by the waves. "Sally Jackson, Manhattan."`What I saw next wasn't something I needed to see. My mom and Paul were making out on the couch.

"Sally" dad said smirking. Mom and Paul jumped apart.

"Percy, Poseidon what are you both doing here?" Mom choked out, blushing. Paul looked at us in surprise and awe. He knew my dad was a god so he had every right to be awed.

"Paul if you could-"

"Yeah I'm leaving now"

"So Poseidon" my mom said still blushing. My dad's face turned serious.

"Sophie's come to camp"

"Oh"she said her embarrassment forgotten. "Percy dear you might want to sit down"

The IM blinked and my dad threw another drachma in.

A very long 20 minutes later I walked back to camp.

I was right. Before I came to camp, that hint of a smile I remembered, The feeling that I had met my dad, I was right. He had come home a second time. 9 months and a name later Sophia had been packed and sent to another household, a horrible one. I had always thought my life was the worst living with Gabe. But here was Sophie living with another pair of Gabes to mask her scent. Atleast I had mum. And the reason mum always brought so many free candy samples home? Yeah that was because she was co-owner of the candy shop but she had to pay the Carmels for taking care of Sophia. So she faked being in a very low position because Gabe would hit her to death if he ever found out she was earning more and not giving it to him. Carmel. What a lovely name for people who had treated my sis like she was an alien.

I looked at my sister. She was beautiful, with her dark wavy hair cascading over her shoulders, her sea green eyes, her tanned and toned body. I felt a protective towards her. She was my sister after all.

"So..." I said awkwardly. " do you wanna have dinner yet ?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really hungry. Killing a Minotaur isn't easy you know"she said grinning

"Trust me,I know"I said

We laughed like we had known each other for ever.

**Please review or PM guys. I want to know how you liked the story. Give me ideas or criticism, it really doesn't matter. Here are some cookies for being so great (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	4. SOPA

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update but this is actually a link to stop SOPA. Just sign this petition, no donations needed and you have helped stopping SOPA. petitions/the-obama-administration-stop-sopa-2013

If you don't know what SOPA is here's a description to enlighten you

There is a new thing called SOPA that will imprison fanfiction authors if you don't sign a petition.

SIGN IF YOU STILL WANT OUR FANDOM TO LIVE.I PERSONALLY DECLARE THE FIRST FANDOM WAR IN 2013.

Authors and uploaders alike will be arrested if petition is not signed.

THIS INCLUDES:

Fanfiction authors

Wattpad authors

You Tube uploaders

and more.

IS IT REALLY A CRIME TO SWOON OVER YOUR BOOK SERIES?

Everyone in the fandom is relying to everyone who is against PROTESTS!

Readers need authors!And authors need everyone who reads this warning.

Sign the petition if you want to live,go on and give up is September 1.

SAVE FANFICTION! DO NOT LET THE ENEMY WIN!

All will be lost if we don't you imagine a world without imagination?

Fanfiction sets are mind to share brilliant ideas and meet new people! Do you really want this gone? Spread the news!

Don't believe me? Look at the links below see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, IT WILL AFFECTR EVERYBODY ACROSS THE GLOBE!  
: 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis   
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WANTS A FIGHT BUT WE'LL GIVEM A WAR! Remember **THIS AFFECTS EVERYONE ACROSS THE GLOBE! STOP SOPA**


	5. Dive with a seaweed brain

_**SOPA fought, we fought back and won, SOPA fights again, lets fight back and win **__**again.**_

**Those who read my last update and signed the petition Great! You guys are amazing! Those who read and didn't sign, you do understand that SOPA can stop this website right? Go back and sign. Those who didn't read thinking it was a boring old lecture GO BACK AND READ NOW!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23, Extended Experience,ChocolatyMinds and Princess of Flames. Your reviews are really appreciated. THANKS!**

**Review answers to guests: **

**ishyn- Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed**

**taylorsmith2u- Thank you. I did write more see : ). It's kinda late but...eh I wrote it.**

**My great Followers:ChocolatyMinds, Extended Experience, I Am That Writer, Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon, bellarox2002,bookwormultimate, heyitscandyy, lovePercAbethlove, pjhoohpGLEE and slenderniece. Like I said before . You guys are great. 10 followers. WOW!**

**And my favourites: ChocolatyMinds & pjhoohpGLEE. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH.**

**And here are some cookies for all of you reading this now (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJ or HoO**

**Rick Riordan- Yup. I do. It's all mine.**

**Me-*sticks tongue out* Shut up. We know.**

Sophia's POV

I hopped down from my bed, top bunk. I cleaned up and then thought of what to do. Last night, I met Percy. _My brother_. It felt funny saying that but I had always wanted an older sibling. Someone to share my troubles with. Speaking of Percy...

"AAAHHHH"

"What?"I asked innocently.

"You just poured a bucket of ice-cold water on me." Percy complained.

"You're a son of Poseidon, you should be used to water" I chided. "Now get up cause you're going to show me around camp. Unless, of course, you want another bath?"

Percy did indeed get up, muttering something about younger siblings being more respectful and I smirked. Today was going to be fun. I took to the news of being a demigod quite easily I think. I guess I can adapt well. Sure, this stuff was confusing but it had some benefits. Getting out of the Carmel household was one. It never was my home and it never will be.

"Come on" Percy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"I said intelligently

"You were thinking about something. I know that expression."

"Being a demigod, I guess."

"Bit difficult to take in, right?"

"Not really"

"Oh"he said. "It was quite difficult for me to take in"

"I adapt easily. Living in the Carmel household for so long helps I guess."

"Right. Now thats the Hera cabin" he said making a face. "Its honorary"

Two hours later we were walking along the beach.

"Thats a huge camp"I commented.

"True. When I came it had just been 12 cabins, one for each of the Olympian gods and goddesses. Now there are all the minor gods and goddesses included so its huge."

"When did this change happen? And why?"

"Well the cabins for the minor gods and goddesses were built this year. As for why, its a long story."

I plopped down onto the sand and pulled Percy down as well.

"Well I don't mind, I have all day."

"So you really liked Annabeth huh? I mean turning down immortality for her?"

"Like Annabeth.I still really like her."I rolled my eyes. "Out of the whole story thats all you ask about?"

"Well duh seaweed brain that was the end of the story, its still on my mind."

He pouted. "You started too? Calling me seaweed brain?"

"Well I call you that cause you are one. But how did you talk to the rivers?And you were breathing underwater."

He smirked. "You didn't know?That children of Poseiodon can breathe underwater?"

"No I- I can breathe underwater?" I asked shocked.

"Yup. And you can converse with everything underwater and horses since Poseidon made them."

"Uhh"I was now shell shocked

"Come on" he said pulling me into the waves.

"Percy" I whined. "I'm not in my swimsuit"

"Oh yeah. You can't get wet. Another child of Posiedon thing."He said

Once we were in the waves he held my hands.

"You trust me, right?" He looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer

I thought about it. Trust was... it was a hard subject for me. It was something I had not given it to anyone for a long time now. Everyone I had given it to had betrayed me. They had betrayed my trust.I knew I was way overthinking this but a wrong word could cause a lot. No I was not making a mistake. Then I looked into Percy's eyes. And I knew he was different. I knew he wouldn't betray my trust. And I answered him. "Yeah" I said. One little word that meant so much.

"Good."He pulled me underwater and I heard is voice in my head.

_Breathe. _

_What? No. We're underwater_

I felt my breath running out. I wanted to kick him. I tried but he held me. And I gasped for breath.

_I'm breathing. Underwater._

_I know. Now come on._

Percy took me all over the ocean. All the fishes regarded us nodding their heads.

We broke out of the water.

"So...I guess we have to split up now. Chiron will want to see you. Work out the shedule and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So bye" Percy said akwardly, holding out his hand.

"Seaweed brain" I said, pushing his hand away. I walked closer and hugged him. "I'm your sister, I don't bite."Then I pulled away "See ya later Percy"

**So hope you like it. Cookies for all of you.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Play with a little Fire

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating faster guys. I was busy with exams. Exams are still going on, two more days. But hols after that and I'll update really fast. So to make it up, I wrote a really long chapter. Now moving onto more important matters- **

**Thanks for reviewing. It means a whole lot. A WHOLE, WHOLE LOT.- extended experience(it was expected, you review every single chap and you're amazing), Princess of Flames( same goes for you too) and PurpleRoseFromYou (A new person. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**My followers(You guys are seriously amazing.I mean 14 followers? Wow. I don't deserve you.)**

**ChocolatyMinds, ExtendedExperience, IamThatWriter, Percabeth-Kata (welcome), PurpleRoseFromYou (I already welcomed you), Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx (welcome), Tina-Daughter-Of-Posiedon, abc11111 (welcome), bellarox2002, bookwormultimate, xninjasheepx (welcome) heyitscandyy, pjhoohpGLEE, xoxopercy.**

**My favourites( The absolutely amazingly wonderfully awesome people.)**

**ChocalatyMinds(ur great as usual. Couldn't review this time? I understand)**

**JennyMikaelson (Someone new. Great. I would love to hear from you in a review.)**

**PurpleRoseFromYou ( You are seriously amazing)**

**abc11111 (3 words- .Wonderful.)**

**pjhoohpGLEE (I'll never forget you- my first favourite.)**

**xninjasheepx (you are awesome. By the way- cool name)**

**Disclamer: I'm pretty sure if I had written PJO or HoO then it wouldn't be such a hit. Please I'm not that good of an author.**

Sophia's POV

I walked along the shore. I had just spoken to Chiron. He welcomed me to camp, wanted to show me around. I told him Percy had shown me around. Rather I forced Percy to show me around. Now it was time for lunch. I didn't want to go, really. I had hogged enough at breakfast. Now I looked around at the empty beach. Wait a second...Make that_ almost _emptybeach.

There was a guy on the other side. He was looking down digging his toes in the sand, making patterns. I smirked. I couldn't see his features too well. He had something in his hands and I couldn't figure out what. It looked like...no it couldn't be. Was that fire? I mean how could anyone hold fire in their hands without burning up? Then I remembered. This was camp half-blood. Absolutely anything could happen. Maybe he was the son of some fire god. I wonder what he was doing here, skipping lunch. I was interrupted out of my thoughts, second time today by a friendly 'hey'.

I looked towards the voice. It was the guy I was staring at. He plopped down next to me in the sand. I could make out his features now. Dark curly hair, classic troublemaker smile and smiling brown eyes led me to believe that he was an easygoing, fun type. He was well built, toned and extremely tanned. He was actually kinda hot.

"Hi" I said.

"You know you were staring a me right? Am I that hot?" Okay, I know what I said before but I wasn't going to say that to him.

"No"I said scoffing. "You had something in your hands that caught my eye. Fire I think?"

"Oh that? Yeah. I'm a son of Hephaestus. Have the ability of controlling fire. By the way, I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." He held out his hand.

"I'm Sophia Jackson. So all children of Hephaestus have this ability?"I asked shaking it.

"Nope. Only a few." He opened his hand and flames danced on it.

"A few a decade?"

"No a few ever. Not too many are as hot as me" The flames on his hand rose a little higher. So did his ego, I was guessing. I decided to test my powers for the first time. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a pulling sensation in my gut.

A huge wave splashed on us, and when it receded I was dry and smiling and he was soaking wet and pouting, smoke curling of his fingers.

"And not too many are as cool as me" I said, adding insult to injury.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Your ego was getting too high"I said, standing up.

He stood up as well. I suddenly realized are proximity. His face was a few inches from mine. Leo seemed to realize as well. He broke the silence first. "You're not getting away with that, Jackson" he said smirking. I realized what he was saying and began running, Leo on my heels.

"Valdez, don't you dare" Too late I realized he was catching up to me. He scooped me up in his hands. I punched his arms in a poor attempt to get him to let go of me. "Valdez, put me down" I scolded. I was about to summon another wave when someone coughed behind us. Leo dropped me on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks for that"I grumbled getting up and turning round to see who Leo was staring at. Guess who it was? My brother and his girlfriend.

Leo was beet red and stammering excuses. "Perce..." he was saying. "I didn't mean to do anything to your sister. We were just playing around. Please don't make me O'Leary chow." I smirked, despite my pink cheeks. I looked at Annabeth. She was smirking as well at a frowning Percy next to her.

"You know what Sophia?" She said, turning her attention towards me. I think we should give these boys some alone time.

I looked at Leo. His eyes had a look that said _please don't leave me alone with him._

I smirked. "Sure Annabeth. Bye Percy, bye Leo."

Leo frowned with a _I'll get you for this _look. I stuck my tongue out at him as I followed Annabeth.

"Do you think Percy is actually going to do anything to Leo?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not really. He'll probably just scare the guy a whole lot."

I laughed. "But why ?" I asked. It just occurred to me that he just met me.

"Percy is protective over family. And you're already family to him. He cares for you, you know. Moving onto other matters, what were you doing with Leo anyway?"I laughed again but my mind kept wandering to what Annabeth had said. _You're already family to him. He cares for you._ Maybe, just maybe I had trusted the right person this time.

**So extra large cookies for you all for not updating sooner.(:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::)**

**Now that my apologizing is done, what do you guys think of a love triangle? Maybe Leo x Sophia x Conner? Well I'm open to all ideas. What about a quest? Like I said these are just Ideas. I love reviews like you love cookies so PLEASE REVIEW !**


	7. Water doesn't burn

**Hey Guys. Here's the next update. It's pretty fast right? Well last exam tomorrow, meaning I'll update everyday. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, House of Hades would be out by now.**

**Reviews- Extended Experience, JennyMikaelson- Thanks guys.**

**My followers-**

**ChocolatyMinds, ExtendedExperience, IamThatWriter, Percabeth-Kata (welcome), PurpleRoseFromYou, Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx , Tina-Daughter-Of-Posiedon, abc11111 , bellarox2002, bookwormultimate, xninjasheepx, heyitscandyy, pjhoohpGLEE, xoxopercy, Buford the Table, Athena 2023, rosekarina, you guys are awesome**

**My favourites**

**ChocalatyMinds, JennyMikaelson , PurpleRoseFromYou , abc11111, pjhoohpGLEE, xninjasheepx, Athena2023, rosekarina**

Leo's POV

Why? Why me? Why couldn't have Percy and Annabeth gone to the lake for a stroll? But nooo, they insist on coming to the beach. And right at the time I was carrying Sophia too. Then I had to drop her on the ground. Now here I am alone with Percy, praying I'm not going to become a hellhound biscuit or worse.

"So Leo..." I groaned and clutched my head. "I told you Perce, I was just playing with her. I'll do anything you want I swear. I'll scrub your cabin, I'll clean the stables, I'll …..." Then I heard a noise. I looked up, expecting to see a growling Percy but saw a laughing one instead. "Percy... are you alright.?"

"Yeah, its just... man, you should have seen your face." He said, wiping tears of laughter. "Don't worry, I think I've got you scared enough. Annabeth and I came to fetch you both for missing lunch. Kitchen duty. You better see that Sophia doesn't get any lava on her, cause if she does...well, be ready for a dinner appointment with a sea monster.

"Don't worry Perce. I swear, she won't even smell the lava." And with that I got out of there, as fast as I could.

As I was walking towards the Poseidon cabin, I wondered what really happened at the beach. I mean, I flirted with a lot of cute girls, but that didn't really mean I liked their characters and really wanted to go out with them. Now here was Sophia, absolutely hot with her Dark wavy hair, laughing green eyes, tanned skin, toned body, mind blowing smile and her amazing personality was something I would never change. And now I was supposed to stay away from her. No, it wasn't what Percy said, it was the fact that everyone I loved, died. I mean my mother, Festus and that girl back in second grade, Katrina. What if I got exited and flamed up and she burnt? I mean she made my heart pump faster, it would be easy for me to flame with her around. I had to stay away from her, yet spend the next two hours with her. I should be careful. And restrain myself. And...wait a second. Did I just say I loved her?

Sophia's POV

Annabeth told me that I was stuck on kitchen duty for missing lunch. Well how was I supposed to know? I'm new, remember? I tried telling Chiron that, but apparently, if I don't learn now I never will. I actually don't mind the old horse, It's just that I was bugged about cleaning dishes with lava. I was waiting for Leo to show up when I realized he might not know. I got out of the kitchen and was walking towards him when I saw him leaning against the door frame muttering something, which I figured were extremely colorful Greek curses. I snuck up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, whispering a soft hey. He jumped up a meter in the air and landed in flames which led to another string of curses. He turned toward me, extremely bugged and said- "Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"Just don't!"

"We have kitchen duty" I growled and stalked off towards the kitchen. Well I for one was extremely ticked. I just snuck up behind him, there was absolutely no reason for him to bite my head off. I heard him mutter a few more curses, then call out to me- "Sophia! Wait up Sophia!"

He caught my hand. "Sophia."he murmured. "What do you want? We're going to be late for kitchen duty." I jerked my hand away from his and continued walking. I was just about to enter the kitchen when he caught my hand again, firmer this time. "Sophia, please, at least here me out. I was just worried about you. I mean what if you burnt? You must understand." My face broke out into a smile. "Is that all? Why didn't you say so?" That was so sweet of him. He was just worried about me. "Well come on, I want to show you something" I walked into the kitchen, searching for the bottle of lava. Leo was going to learn why he can't burn me unless he tried. As I lifted the bottle of lava up, I hoped I knew what I was doing. Also, I hoped Percy's ability to withstand heat was there in my blood as well. I placed myself near the tap when Leo caught my hand. Sophia, what are you doing? Don't you dare pour that lava on yourself. Percy'll never forgive. Heck, I'll never forgive myself."

"Leo I know what I'm doing. I think. I'm going to show you why you can't burn me. See, because of the water in our blood, us Poseidon children don't burn so easily."

I let a few drops of lava drip onto my hands as I prayed that I was right. And I thankfully realized I was. At first, it was just warm. Then after about a minute it started feeling a bit hot but not too much. The change from warm too hot was a bit sudden though, so I bit my lip. Leo was staring at me with a horrified look. He grabbed my hand and put it under the tap, with the cool water running and washing the lava away. Leo grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, his head resting on my shoulder. He was sort of bending down as he was taller than me. "Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I wondered why he cared so much, he had just met me. I didn't say anything though because I didn't want to ruin the moment, the feeling of his strong arms around me and chin against my cheek was so perfect. We could have stayed like that forever, but Chiron interrupted us. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I hoped to catch you with just a few dishes , but apparently you haven't started. You both are free to go. It's just this time, since Sophia is new here. Leo, you should have known better. But for now, you're both excused."

"Sorry Chiron." Leo said before grabbing me hand and pulling me out of the kitchen. I heard Chiron mutter something in Greek before we left, though I never got to know what.

Leo's POV

I watched as Sophia poured lava onto her hand and it was all I could do to pull her hand and remove that lava. About a minute, when she bit her lip, I knew it was starting to get hot. I caught her hand and stuck it under the tap, starting the water. After the lava was washed away, I pulled her into my arms. I expected her to push me away, but surprisingly, she didn't. She stayed in my arms and I forgot all my troubles, her smell of wildflowers soothing me. Sure, everybody thought that I had no problems in my life at all because of my easygoing character but it was the other way round. My easy going character was to forget my problems. It was great until Chiron came in. Sure, I liked him but he had to come now, right? Sophia and I spent the rest of the evening together by the lake, talking, getting to know about each other better. I told her about the giant war and she told me about the Titan war. It was something I never really got to know about. That night, I had no dreams about the wars haunting me. About all the deaths, the friends who I lost. That night, I dreamed of black hair, green eyes and a soft laugh and I smelled wildflowers the whole time.


	8. Portal blast

**Right, now that hols have started, you guys will be getting an update everyday. I've also decided to dedicate each chapter to a different person.**

**Reviews- JennyMikaelson, Extended Experience and ChocolatyMinds. I love you guys!**

**Follows-ChocolatyMinds, ExtendedExperience, IamThatWriter, Percabeth-Kata , PurpleRoseFromYou, Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx , Tina-Daughter-Of-Posiedon, abc11111 , bellarox2002, bookwormultimate, xninjasheepx, heyitscandyy, pjhoohpGLEE, xoxopercy, Buford the Table, Athena 2023, rosekarina,Aerow (Welcome!), Huntress of the stars (Welcome!) and Megan Hill (Welcome!), Naruhinalov3(Welcome!),TheMcShizzle(Welcome!)**  
**and .9 (My BFF) You guys are Awesome!**

**Favourites- ChocalatyMinds, JennyMikaelson , PurpleRoseFromYou , abc11111, pjhoohpGLEE, xninjasheepx, Athena2023, rosekarina, TheMcShizzle(Welcome!), Naruhinalov3(Welcome!) and .9 (My BFF. You gotta check out her stories.) I seriously love you guys.**

**Cookies for everyone. Triple deck ones for favourites. (::) (::) (::) (::) (:::) (:::) **  
**(:::) (:::) (:::)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****_ChocolatyMinds_**** for her AMAZING support. Your reviews, Pm's and ideas mean a lot to me. Thanks doesn't cover it.**

_6 months later-_

Sophia's POV

It had just been a few months since I had come to camp half-blood, but it felt like I had been here forever. Things had not changed much, except for the fact that Mark, a son of Hecate,had decided that he was interested in me. Today was just another instance when he thought that I would give in.  
"Come on Sophie, just one date." Mark said, as he slipped an arm around me

"No Mark. And don't call me Sophie" I pushed him away, or at least tried. Damn, he was strong.  
Suddenly, his arms were no longer around me. I turned to see Leo, pulling him away. "Now listen here Matt..."  
"I'ts Mark."  
"Whatever Max. Do you want to be turned into the world's largest barbeque? Cause you better stop troubling her unless you do."  
"What does it matter to you , anyway?"  
"Shut up Martin. Now get lost." Leo's hand burst with flames and Mark ran. Leo glared at him until he disappeared inside his cabin. Then he turned to me. "That guy pisses me off."  
"I know Leo. Now cool down, he's gone."

I hugged him and he visibly relaxed. He hugged me back and we stood there, enjoying each others warmth for a few minutes. Finally he pulled away. I blushed. Hugs with Leo weren't uncommon but neither were the butterflies in my stomach. I had realised I liked Leo, more than just a friend almost a month back when an Aphrodite girl had kissed Leo on the cheek because he fixed something for her and I had been jealous.

"Let's go sit on the climbing wall." Leo suddenly said.  
"You're only saying that because you never have to worry about the lava." I huffed.  
"Exactly. You know me so well."  
"And I still choose to hang out with you." I grumbled  
Suddenly, he caught my waist from behind. My breath hitched and my heart started beating faster. He placed his chin on my shoulder as he whispered into my ear "And for that, I'll always by grateful."  
I pushed him off. This was getting way too physical. I mean, It's not that I minded but I knew he would never fall for someone like me. I had to restrict myself. Because, if I didn't, I knew I would find myself lost in those chocolate brown eyes and run my hair through those curls. I knew I loved his lopsided grin, his silly jokes and his uncanny ability to make me laugh, even on the saddest of days. But I also knew that he would never be mine. So I had to protect myself from heart break. I started walking towards the climbing wall when he caught my hand. He pulled me close to him an placed a hand on my waist.

He whispered "Sophia, I have something I want to tell you. I think I...I know that I" Suddenly an explosion shook the camp. "We...we better go check that out." I said.  
"Yeah, I guess, Come on." He sounded so sad that I wanted to hug him but now was not the time. "It sounded like it came from the portal." After the giant war, both camps had made had decided to work together but both were reluctant to leave thier own camps. So, a plan had been formulated that, with the help of goddess Hecate a portal would be made between camps. That was wht had been done and now we could visit each other at any time for help. As we ran towards it, I wondered about the possibilities of what Leo had been about to say.

** I'm sorry this chapter was so extremely short. Next chapter is going to be less mushy and the beggining of a quest. It might take some time...maybe Two to three days because I'm still coming up with ideas. Any help will be greatly appreciated**  
** Also, I have a friend who has a story on fanfiction, who is also writing her first fanfic. Her name is .9 and her story is 'I see it along with you.' If you want to read about a wonderful Percabeth story, you have to read it. It's an AU about how it would be if Percy was a big buisness man and he falls in love with his ex-teacher's (Chiron's) daughter. (Annabeth). A perfect read before bed.**


	9. A new quest

**This chapter is dedicated to .9 who got me onto the idea of writing in the first place. Without her, I wouldn't be writing this. Thank you Annie!**

**Reviews: Extended Experience. Thank you. You are the greatest. Look forward to a chapter dedicated to you.**  
**Follows: ChocolatyMinds, ExtendedExperience, IamThatWriter, Percabeth-Kata , PurpleRoseFromYou, Slenderniece-Daughter of Nyx , Tina-Daughter-Of-Posiedon, abc11111 , bellarox2002, bookwormultimate, xninjasheepx, heyitscandyy, pjhoohpGLEE, xoxopercy, Buford the Table, Athena 2023, rosekarina,Aerow ,Huntress of the stars, Megan Hill,Naruhinalov3(Welcome!),TheMcShizzle**  
**and .9 (My BFF) You guys are totally Awesome!**

**Favourites:ChocalatyMinds, JennyMikaelson , PurpleRoseFromYou , abc11111, pjhoohpGLEE, xninjasheepx, Athena2023, rosekarina, TheMcShizzle, Naruhinalov3, Hades4love (Welcome!) and .9 . I seriously love you guys soooo much.**

Third Person POV  
The demigod counsellors sat around the ping pong table, waiting for Chiron. He had called a mmeting today because...well it was because the portal had exploded. After a minute or so he entered. "Counsellors, I have called you here today because a crisis strikes camp, again. The goddess Hecate's polecat, Gale, has been stolen.  
"Why would anyone want to steal her stinky polecat?" One of the Stolls piped up.  
"They would, as you say, want to steal her stinky polecat, because, being stolen from makes the goddess mad. And Hecate tends to be rather...unstable when she's mad. The same way the seas are violent when Posiedon is mad, magic is unreliable on, when Hecate is means, we cannot rely on our Roman friends for help. My guess is, that someone wants to take control of the mist. She is th goddess of the mist , after all. And this would be the perfect time to steal the heart of the mist, which would give the thief full control of the mist. It is necessary to find and return the polecat before this happens. Now do we have any volunteers for a quest?"  
The first person to lift their hands were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I guess they really missed going on quests.  
"Percy, Annabeth, are you sure?"  
"Yes Chiron. Do you know how long it's been since we've gone on a quest?" Chiron looked at them long and he spoke. "Alright, go and see what Rachel says. Knowing you two, if I don't let you go, you'll sneak out of camp." Percy fist-pumped and Annabeth grinned.  
Percy's POV  
Meeting Rachel was far better than going to that old mummy. "Hey Rach."  
"Hey Percy, hey Annabeth. So what can I do for both of you? "  
"We need a prophecy. " On the word prophecy , Rachel's eyes turned green. "How do we save the polecat, Gale?" Rachel spoke, but her voice was raspy, and it sounded like three people were speaking, instead of one.

_Five shall travel to the land of the sun,_  
_They shall find the lost things, and see them safely returned._  
_But your journey shall not be easy, a sacrifice will be made,_  
_as the children of the sea face their worst threat yet._

I placed myself behind Rachel as she fell. I caught her, and laid her down on her bed. She would be alright in a while.  
I looked at Annabeth. What worried me most was the last line. The children of the sea. That meant Sophia would be on this quest as well.

Leo's POV

Percy and Annabeth returned, breathless. They probably ran back. And when they told us the prophecy, my mouth fell open. Hey, I might not be the sharpest weapon in the armory, but it was obvious that Sophia was going on this quest.  
Chiron asked Percy to fetch Sophia, and he told her about the quest. He told her that the prophecy mentioned children and how that meant that she would have to go as well. She seemed scared at first but then she clenched her jaw and spoke. "I accept the quest."  
On hearing this Mark stood up. "I would like to go as well, Chiron. Hecate is my mother after all." Even though that was what he said, his eyes never left Sophia and I understood his intentions. He was going to try to win her over. She grimaced but never said anythimg. "Fair enough, Mark. That makes four. Anyone else?" I stood up. "I volunteer." Sophia gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Now, the land of the sun was Delos, an island on which Artemis and Apollo were born. It is the abode of Phoebus Apollo, and never knew lack of sunshine. When the fire moved, Delos moved to Florida. Why do you think its called the sunshine state? The five of you will leave tomorrow. Any questions?" Nobody said a word. "Good. The five of you, stay back, I would like to speak with you.

**Thanks for reading, guys. Cookies for all of you. (::) (::) (::) (::). Please review! If you don't know how,I'll show you. **  
**Step 1 : Think of something you want to say about this chapter.**  
**Step 2: Follow the arrow and write down whatever you thought of.**  
**Step 3: Click the 'post review' button**  
**Step 4: Be happy, because you just made me smile.**  
** I**  
** I**  
** I**  
** V**


	10. Iron(ic) Swords

**Reviews: Guest- Thanks =)**  
**Jordon O(guest)- Thanks. Yeah, that was my first chapter. I know, its a common idea.**  
**ChocolatyMinds- Thank you! I know.**

**Follows & Favourites- I'm sorry guys, but it's taking too long to write it down. Doesn't mean I'm displeased. I'll only be writing down the new people.  
**  
**Follows- Cammie-the-Chameleon, Death Ice Angel, Ghost 1247, MuRaSaKi-DrAgOn, emmaoconner, Thanks guys. You made my week.**

**Favourites- MuRaSaKi-DrAgOn, Thanks so much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Extended Experience. She was the only one who reviewed last time. Thanks so much.  
**  
Sophia's POV

I looked at Leo as he stood up and volunteered. And I couldn't help it, I was angry at him. I knew he had not gotten over the Giant war. He had lost a lot of loved ones and I knew he was still getting over the death of his best friend, Piper. I had heard his cries during the night, and they hurt me. This was another reason that made me sure he would never love me. What if Piper was more than just a friend to him?

At this point, I heard Chiron mention me. I tuned i to what he was saying.  
"- go with Percy to get a weapon. Sophia?"  
"Yeah, I'm listening. Sure, Chiron."

I grabbed Percy's hand and walked out. I didn't want to talk to Leo or Mark right now. I didn't know why, though. Once I pulled Percy out, he pulled his arm away from me and began massaging his wrist.  
"Ow. what was that for?"  
Nothing, let's go." I replied angrily.  
"Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything."  
"Yeah, it's nothing. Come on, let's go." I replied, my voice softening. He had done nothing, after all.

We walked towards the armoury.  
"What kind of weapon do you want?" Percy asked.  
"Oh that's no contest. A sword." He grinned at me.  
When we reached the armoury, Mason, a son of Hephaestus welcomed us. Hephaestus was also the God of armoury, after all.  
"So what can I do for you guys." He asked us.  
"We're looking for a sword for Sophia. " Percy said.  
"I see. Well, how about this one. It's one of our newest creations." Truthfully, I almost fell over because of the weight. I gave it back to him. "No, not my style. Wayyy to heavy."  
"Hmm, I guess. Try this one."

After a few more tries he said. "Maybe not one of the new ones. Probably an older one? What about...no that would be too ironic. Maybe...where did I put it?"  
"Put what? What would be too ironic?" Percy said.  
"Yeah, what? I said.

"Try this one." He said. He handed me a cestial bronze, leaf- bladed, greek sword which seemed to glow brighter than the rest. It had a soft leather handle and, best of all, it felt perfectly balanced in my hand. "This sword was wielded by the original Perseus and was used to severe Medusa's 's called Harpe"He said. "It's beautiful." I said. I'll take it. "He gave it to me. Best of luck for your quest."  
"Thanks."I said. "I'll need it."

**Review Please guys! I know, I know, Piper's dead, but please don't hate me. Somebody had to die, don't you think? It ****_was_**** a very large war.**


	11. Another prophecy?

**Reviews:**

** Guest (Zainab)- Thanks and you're an Idiot. (To others- don't worry, she's a friend. I won't be threatening you like this.)  
The Jamerican: I know, thanks. Your help is really appreciated.  
PurpleRoseFromYou: No problem! I'm glad you reviewed. Thanks!  
**

**Trust me, I love those who favourite and follow, but I want to concentrate on getting more reviews, so I'll only be putting those up here.**

**This chapter is to my wonderful friends who threatened to kill me, or atleast wanted to, if I didn't post this :P.**

- Leo's POV-

I ran up the hill, late yet again. We were going to Delos, land of the sun , birthplace of Apollo. We were to take a train to the harbor and then sail from there. I reached the top, panting. The rest of them were there, waiting. Percy had his arm around Annabeth and Mark was fidgeting with the end of his jacket. Sophia was glaring at me, her arms crossed. She looked as beautiful as she usually did.

Chiron then handed out some mortal money, drachmas, a flask of nectar and an airtight bag of ambrosia. Standard quest necessities. I saw Sophia curiously eyeing the drachmas and I whispered to her "god money." She glared at me like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to talk to her.  
I still hadn't figured out why she wasn't talking to me. I had thought of every possibility but I still didn't know.

We got into the white SUV that Argus drove. Sophia sat in the front which left me and Mark sitting next to each other. Talk about awkward.  
We were soon at the station trying to walking through crowds of people.  
"Annabeth and I will buy tickets." Percy stated. "You three stay here." He glared at me and Mark and then looked at Sophia, concerned. Both of them looked at each other for a long time, like they were talking. Arguing, actually. I've heard that Percy could talk to horses and creatures of the sea, but siblings? Possibly.  
"Are you sure?" Percy's voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
"Definitely." Sophia casually replied. "Alright. Mark, you're coming with us." Mark looked surprised, but followed Percy anyway. You do not argue with Percy.  
Once the three of them were out of earshot, I decided to confront Sophia.  
"Sophia, what did I-"  
"You Idiot!" She snarled at me, cutting me off. "You came on this quest for me, didn't you? You risked your life, and you haven't gotten over _Piper_ yet." She said Piper like another person might say poison. "What about that prophecy you got? Huh? You're just going to go there and_ die_?" I winced at her mention of the prophecy.  
"How did you? Nobody…I-" I stammered. See, it started with a dare from the Stolls to steal Rachel's paintbrushes. I had almost gotten away with it when Rachel caught me. She was about to say something when The Oracle of Delphi decided to take over. It warned me, about my death. No one, No one, had known about that. Or so I had thought. "Of course I knew." Sophia said, "I was visiting Rachel then, and I had thought I heard a sound. I told her and she said she would check it out. Then I heard those raspy voices. I had heard the prophecy but I didn't move. I waited till you were gone and left a note for Rachel, setting out for my own cabin.

_You shall traverse the seas for lost love  
Your strength you shall find in the cove  
To grant the daughter of the sea her life  
You must put your own, to the knife._

That…that was your prophecy. They haunt me, imagine losing the one you L- the one best friend you have." She finished, almost crying. Then she surprised me even more by walking towards me and placing her head in the crook of my neck, her arms around my waist. My arms automatically went around her as well."I don't want to lose you." She whispered. Tears were now falling freely from her eyes.

"Hey don't worry. I'm Leo Valdez, the most stubborn demigod you can find. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere without you. Who else can soak me and send an army of pegasi after me when they're angry?" She laughed, and her pleasant voice filled the air. She hugged me tighter and the flow of tears reduced. Suddenly, someone coughed behind us and we jumped apart. The other three had returned. Sophia wiped the last of her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. Percy and Mark were glaring at me, but it didn't matter to me. Sophia wasn't angry at me anymore. Well, not too angry anyway.

**Review Please! I'll love you if you do. Also, I almost forgot- cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
